


Playmobil fanart inspired by East Coker hunting mosaic

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus, Esca and Cub went hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmobil fanart inspired by East Coker hunting mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> I first saw a picture of the East Coker hunting mosaic last month. My immediate reaction was: The guy on the left looked just like Esca. Then I collected more Playmobil figures and made this fan art. Hope you enjoy.

  


The picture I saw in a book.

The original mosaic can be found in the Museum of Somerset, Taunton, UK.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra reading:
> 
> Handbook to Life in Ancient Rome by Lesley Adkins and Roy A. Adkins
> 
> The complete book is available at Goggle Books. Good research material.
> 
> http://books.google.ca/books?id=9JJdqJ8YGH8C


End file.
